


Never Again.

by Clrkbllmy



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Post 6x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clrkbllmy/pseuds/Clrkbllmy
Summary: Clarke was left behind. Again. She lost everyone she loved. Again.However...Bellamy would never leave her behind again.





	Never Again.

Clarke watched from the distance as the ship took off. Without her. Again. It was her fault. She ran off the ship to do one last check for their people, and she thought she'd be quick but next thing she knew she heard the engines and saw the ship take off. 

Her first instinct was to scream. But she knew she needed to think logically about what to do now. Sanctum was absolutely destroyed after the battle, but it wasn't like the entire world was going to implode on her any second. She was sure she could avoid that for now. The toxin wasn't going to takeover for another 24 hours or so. So right now- priority 1 is to try and find some shelter. She wasn't convinced her nightblood alone could get her through what's coming. 

As she desperately searched for some type of underground shelter she thought to herself at least Madi made it. At least her friends survived. At least Bellamy... Bellamy.. Her heart instantly hurt at the thought of him. Yes. He was safe and alive but they were apart. Again. She didn't make it in time to tell him how she feels more after everything they had been through since he came back home, after Sanctum. She never wanted to be without him. She felt stupid for taking so long to realize that she loved him and she always has. 

She fell apart. She wasn't strong enough to go through this again. Time and time again she lost everyone she loved. Not just anyone, but also the man she loved. She was left alone with no one. She collapsed to the ground and brought her knees up to her chest, hands covering her face while she sobbed loudly. She didn't even know anyone was there until she heard a stick break . She looked up quickly. 

She stared. And blinked. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. She jumped up. 

\------

"Bellamy?! BELLAMY!!!" Her hands were around his neck immediately as she pulled him close. 

All the tension erased from his face. He found her. He wrapped his arm around her waist while the other held the back of her head pulling her closer. "I'm here Clarke. You're not alone." She squeezed him tightly. 

Once they finally broke apart she was the first to speak "We need to find shelter quickly. But first we need to go back to the lab at Sanctum and hope they have what we need" 

Clarke knew she had to give Bellamy a bone marrow transplant. He had to become a nightblood in case there was any chance that could help his survival. He didn't protest. He trusted her. After all she'd survived before. They left Sanctum early the next day to look for shelter. The toxin was going to take over the planet soon. They had to find somewhere to keep them safe. It would be at least a few months until the air was safe again. 

Clarke's memory flashed back to her time with Josephine. They had discovered a bunker hidden in the woods while looking for Gabriel not too long ago. It wasn't too far from sanctum. Clarke had always made sure the bunker was fully stocked and ready for them at any time. Once Bellamy had found out about the bunker he made made some adjustments so the toxin couldn't seep inside. 

They spent time hunting and gathering supplies and as much water as they could. They could see the toxin start rolling in and they raced back to the bunker and bolted the door shut. They both stood there for a moment until Clarke finally broke the ice "whelp. We're home."

\--------

Bellamy lit some candles for light and set out some food for the both of them; Clarke set up cots and folded up their stash of blankets. They ate in a comfortable silence. They both knew they had a lot to discuss but they were beyond exhausted and just wanted to sleep. They had been through so much for so long and they could finally get a decent nights sleep. 

Bellamy was the first to wake. It had been awhile since he slept outside it was stupid of him to not light a fire. He lit a small fire hoping it would warm the place quickly before Clarke woke up. He glanced over in her direction. Her eyes were closed but he could see her tossing and turning. "No. No. No" he could hear her saying over and over agin in her sleep. He ran over to wake her. She was dripping in sweat-no wonder the cold didn't wake her. "Clarke?" He gently brushed the sweat off her forehead. "Clarke. Wake up!" She suddenly awoke. Looking around. Trying to remember where she was. "Bellamy? You're here!!! I dreamt I was all alone" he pulled her into his arms "it's okay Clarke. I'm here. You're okay." They fell asleep that way for the rest of the night. 

\-------

When Clarke woke up it took her a minute to realize she didn't dream what happened yesterday. Bellamy really was here. She really was wrapped in his arms listening to his breathing. She smiled as she laid back against him. 

"I still can't believe you're here"

"I couldn't do it again Clarke. I couldn't lose you. I've lost you too many times and I won't let it happen again. I saw you sneak off and I slipped off right before the hatch closed. I wasn't going to leave you behind." 

"Bellamy. You slipped off? Did anyone know? What about Octavia? Echo?....Madi?" 

"Clarke, they'll all understand. They saw what losing you did to me. They know I would be of no use to anyone if I lost you again." He took a deep breath "I knew leaving Madi wasn't fair to you. I promised I'd look after her but she has Indra, Gaia and Octavia looking after her. And with everything you've taught her..she's going to grow up to be one hell of a lady. Everything is going to be okay" 

\--------

They spent their day organizing things around the small bunker. Rationing their supplies. They figured they needed to prepare for at least 6-10 months down here.  
Several weeks passed by like this. They kept their days busy. Their nights calm, aside from the occasional nightmare but whenever that happened the other one was always there to calm them back to sleep. 

As the weeks turned into months the cold became almost unbearable. Bellamy would light a small fire to help keep the bunker warm at night but their wood supply was dwindling down so they couldn't afford to keep the fire lit all night long. They decided to share a cot in order to help them keep warm. Clarke slept pressed up against Bellamy's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. 

Bellamy woke due to the cold. He rubbed his hands up and down Clarke's arms and in circles on her back in an attempt to keep her warm. He felt her scoot in closer to her, her arms at the hem of his shirt. "Bellamy," she whispered. He leaned his head down and kissed at the top of her head. "I've got you Clarke. It's ok." Clarke ran her hands under his shirt and up along his chest. Bellamy instantly felt warm and needed more. He ran his hands underneath her shirt up her back and then down along her ass, lifting her so she was now on top of him. Legs straddling his hips. He leaned up and kissed her. For the first time he finally finally was kissing Clarke Griffin. 

All this time they'd been avoiding talking about their feelings. She radioed him every day for 6 years while they were apart. She survived the unsurvivable. She saved them all time and time again. He brought her back to life. He saved her and he was there for her since the beginning. They were safe for now. There was no more reasons to put it off. They had to talk about it. 

"Clarke. I love you. I've wanted to tell you ever since you came back to me. Losing you destroyed me. The thought of you never knowing how I feel about you.. I just couldn't let that happen."

Clarke lunged at him kissing him lightly before pulling back "I love you too Bell. I've loved you for well over a century." 

\--------

Clarke and Bellamy spent their next several weeks catching up on all the time they'd missed together. No one made Clarke feel the way Bellamy did he knew exactly what she liked and how to please a woman. Clarke often worried she wouldn't amount up to all the women Bellamy had been with, but the truth was no one in Bellamy's past ever mattered like Clarke. The chemistry and connection they had was something Bellamy never experienced before. He finally spoke out loud " Everything we went through. Every horrible, frightening, life changing event. Every single one of them. They led us to this moment right here. Where after all these years it's finally us. Together."

"Together" she repeated as she laid her head against his shoulder.


End file.
